


Zombiestuck

by AlexMarek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zombiestuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMarek/pseuds/AlexMarek
Summary: Тебя зовут Джон Эгберт, и после того, как ваш с Джейд план по спасению из захваченного зомби пригорода провалился, ты застреваешь в доме Бро твоего лучшего друга. И это не особо помогает.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Jake English, Дирк Страйдер/Джейк Инглиш (упоминание)
Kudos: 1





	Zombiestuck

**Author's Note:**

> При написании частично вдохновлялась комиксом "Not dead yet" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bf2vzjTF3bM).  
> Есть задумка развернуть это все в макси, но я пока не знаю, хватит ли мне сил реализовать это.

Тебя зовут Джон Эгберт, и, несмотря на то, что прошло уже около полутора недель, ты все еще дезориентирован, шокирован и испытываешь дереализацию. В прочем, последнее тебе даже нравится, потому что возвращаться в эту отбитую реальность тебе совершенно не хочется. Что, впрочем, не слишком разумное решение во время зомби-апокалипсиса.  
Какой-то частью своего сознания ты понимаешь, что ты должен выбираться, пытаться воплотить план по спасению, который вы разработали вместе с Джейд (ну ладно, по большей части она), даже теперь, когда твоя сестра либо была разодрана инфернальными тварями, либо стала одной из них. Однако эта крошечная здравомыслящая часть погребена глубоко под удушающими слоями ступорозной апатии, которая позволяет тебе только лежать целыми днями, пялясь в потолок дома Дирка Страйдера.  
Ах да, об этом. После того, как трос, на котором беспилотный поезд Крокеркорп протащил твою машину (с тобой внутри) невесть сколько километров, лопнул, ты оказался в эээ… каком-то пригороде. Вывалившись из машины и проблевавшись, ты пробрел еще сколько-то, пока не наткнулся на парня с катаной и в красно-оранжевой маске, который сообщил тебе, что снесет тебе башку, если ты не ответишь, кто ты такой и что здесь делаешь. Ты не особо помнишь, что тогда промямлил, но ответ оказался удовлетворительным.  
Так состоялось твое знакомство со старшим братом Дейва, и оно сделало происходящее еще более сюрреалистичным. Бро (он представился таким образом, поэтому ты звал его так, хотя от Дейва ты знал его имя) разрешил тебе пожить в своем доме, и это все стало напоминать странную поездку в гости на каникулы. Только вместо просмотра фильмов, настолок и поедания вкусной еды у тебя была депрессуха и попытки поесть хоть что-то из сворованных Бро консервов без приступа тошноты. Ты решил, что больше никогда не будешь есть мясо, когда это все закончится. Ты все еще верил, что когда-нибудь это закончится.  
Дом Бро был… Во всяком случае не таким, в котором рос Дейв. Ты знал про их квартиру в Хьюстоне, знал, что Дейв позже переехал оттуда. Но ты был совершенно не в курсе насчет его старшего брата (да и с чего бы тебе было интересоваться, где он живет?), поэтому, когда Бро отпер калитку сетчатой изгороди, окружающей ВЕСЬ дом и сказал: «Добро пожаловать в дом Страйдеров, пацан», ты слегка опешил. Ты выдал глупое:  
— Подождите, это действительно ваш дом? Мне казалось, вы живете, ну… в другом штате.  
— Чувак, с людьми иногда случается отвратительный хаотичный процесс, именуемый переездом. Я стал его жертвой, как видишь. Заходи уже, иначе достанешься зомби на ужин.  
Ты дернулся и едва ли не скачком преодолел расстояние между тобой и воротами. Когда Бро запер дверь, он добавил:  
— Я был серьезен, если что.  
Тебя передернуло еще сильнее.  
Позже у тебя в памяти всплыл ваш давний разговор с Дейвом, где он обмолвился про переезд Бро: «хз он вроде собрался покупать дом в каком-то дебильном маленьком городе.наверное это ирония над американской мечтой или типа того».  
Тебе сейчас жутко хотелось поговорить с Дейвом. Как и с другими твоими интернет-друзьями, с которыми ты потерял связь уже довольно давно. Почему-то во время зомби-апокалипсиса провайдеров не слишком волнует качество интернет соединения. Хотя теперь у тебя была такая возможность — у Бро была довольно стабильная спутниковая связь — но ты никак не мог ею воспользоваться. Не из-за того, что потерял свой телефон, это не было особой проблемой. Просто ты был… не готов к тому, чтобы рассказывать Дейву или Роуз о том, что случилось. Особенно о смерти Джейд.  
Ты все еще считал себя виноватым. Она погибла, спасая тебя. Когда ваша машина неожиданно заглохла на подъезде к железной дороге, на расстоянии, с которого вы не смогли бы выстрелить магнитным гарпуном из окна, чтобы зацепиться за поезд, именно она выскочила со словами: «Не смей высовываться!» и побежала к путям. Поезд останавливался для подзарядки всего на две минуты, и она отчаянно надеялась, что успеет.  
К сожалению, вы не учли, что даже практически бесшумный поезд все равно привлечет толпу зомби.  
Все произошло ужасно быстро. Джейд добежала и выстрелила, обернулась с ликующей улыбкой, которая тут же сползла, когда она увидела надвигающуюся стену из зараженных. Ты хотел было выбраться из машины, но она выкрикнула: «Нет! Сиди там!» — и схватилась за свою винтовку… которой не было.  
В спешке Джейд забрала из машины только гарпун.  
Она снова побежала, но вас обступали со всех сторон. Тут провода заискрились, и токоприемники поезда отсоединились, погружаясь обратно в крышу. Этого не хватило, чтобы отвлечь зомби.  
Когда машину рвануло и потащило к рельсам, ты в последний раз встретился взглядом с Джейд, пытавшейся вырваться из хватки десятков пар рук. Это был последний раз, когда ты видел свою сестру, и ты иногда испытывал пугающую радость от того, что в этот момент она была хотя бы живой.  
Исходным планом Джейд было добраться до следующего пункта подзарядки поезда, к этому поезду и прицепившись — вам не хватило бы топлива, чтобы преодолеть настолько большое расстояние на старой отцовской машине. Он находился практически в лесу, где вероятность наткнуться на зомби была все-таки меньше, чем набрести на какой-нибудь лагерь. Джейд надеялась, что они смогут найти других людей. К тому же, оставаться в заполоненном зомби городе стало слишком рискованно — близлежащие супермаркеты уже опустели, а вылазки за едой в магазины подальше становились все опасней.  
Таким образом, ваш (ладно, её) план провалился дважды. Ты списываешь все на свою неудачливость. Джейд была слишком умной для херовых планов.  
Желудок громко урчит. Черт, когда ты в последний раз ел? Ты, пошатываясь, поднимаешься с кровати и, покачнувшись, хватаешься за стену. В заволокшей глаза тьме скачут цветные пятна. Да, похоже, ты не ел довольно давно.  
Ты глубоко вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь несколько раз, дожидаясь, пока голова перестанет кружиться. Наконец ты можешь хотя бы стоять прямо. Ты медленно движешься к лестнице, все еще опираясь на предметы, попадающиеся тебе на пути. Ты не особо обращал внимание на интерьер комнаты, в которой тебя поселил Бро (даже несмотря на то, что большую часть времени ты проводишь здесь, лежа на кровати), но успел подметить, что комната в целом не выглядит как гостевая. На стенах висит пара постеров с какими-то фильмами, есть книжный шкаф с беспорядочно рассованными книгами и еще какой-то дребеденью. А еще тут нет всякого дирковского мусора, об который ты запинаешься в других комнатах. Хотя вообще после рассказов Дейва ты ожидал большего бардака — судя по его сообщениям, их квартира в Хьюстоне напоминала крайне травмоопасную свалку. В этом же доме действительно был беспорядок, однако в твоем собственном дела обстояли не сильно лучше. Во время зомби-апокалипсиса практически всем становится как-то не до уборки. Исключением был разве что твой отец, однако он не вернулся с вылазки в один из дней. С тех пор в доме стало гораздо грязнее.  
Ты сползаешь с лестницы. Бро обычно нет в самом доме — он либо выходит за провиантом, либо торчит в мастерской. Тебя это вполне устраивает — из разговоров с Дейвом у тебя сложилось впечатление, что Дирк — крайне… ээ… специфический человек. Ты не уверен, что выдержал бы общение с ним сейчас без сраного нервного срыва.  
Однако из гостиной доносится звук работающего телевизора. Похоже, Бро все-таки дома. Ты прокрадываешься на кухню. Она вся загромождена горами банок с консервами, бутылками с апельсиновой газировкой (серьезно, Дирк?) и конечно же мусором. Бро не особо заморачивается с сортировкой того, что приносит, предпочитая просто сваливать добытое на пол. Ты наугад выуживаешь банку из ближней к тебе кучи — это оказывается консервированный грибной суп. Отлично. Лучше, чем куриный, беря в расчет то, что тебя теперь воротит от мясного, и по похожей причине лучше, чем томатный. Блин, ты что, теперь и кетчуп есть не сможешь? Отстой, это был твой любимый соус.  
Ты открываешь банку. Суп серо-желтый и на вид смахивает на блевотину, но пахнет неплохо. Да и к тому же твой снова заурчавший желудок намекает на то, что твой организм сейчас может поглотить все, лишь бы оно было съедобным. Ну, или почти все.  
Ты не заморачиваешься с переливанием супа в тарелку (к тому же ты не уверен, что сможешь их здесь найти) и его разогреванием, а просто отхлебываешь из банки. Пресновато, но вроде нормально. Ты снова вспоминаешь дом. Джейд выращивала овощи на заднем дворе, так что у вас даже во время нашествия зомби каждый день было немного свежей зелени. Черт…  
Ты решаешь присоединиться к Бро. Даже спуск по лестнице измотал тебя как километровый кросс, к тому же ты давно не общался с живыми (ха-ха) людьми. Ты заруливаешь в гостиную.  
Бро сидит боком к тебе, ты бросаешь взгляд на телевизор. О господи. Он и правда не нашел лучшего времени для просмотра Маппет-шоу?  
Ты неловко присаживаешься рядом на край дивана. Бро, вальяжно развалившись где-то на его две трети, никак не реагирует. Ты переводишь взгляд на экран. Кажется, ты уже видел эту серию. Ты хлюпаешь супом и подвигаешься чуть глубже к спинке.  
— Чокак, — не поворачиваясь к тебе, приветствует тебя Бро.  
Ты в ответ пожимаешь плечами, хотя ты не уверен, что он это видит. Дейв описывал его как чувака, который постоянно начеку, но, глядя на него сейчас, это кажется тебе слегка преувеличенным. Черт, да как он вообще что-то видит через эти очки? Разве световые волны от телевизора не должны отсеиваться ими? Джейд что-то рассказывала тебе про это…  
Ты снова вздыхаешь. Джейд. Из динамиков телевизора доносится громкий закадровый смех.  
Ты обводишь взглядом комнату. В ней никогда не бывает тихо из-за гула многочисленных компьютеров. Ты был удивлен, когда узнал, что Бро поставил на них софт лаборатории, занимающейся разработкой лекарства от зомби-вируса (у вируса определенно есть другое название, но ты не сильно хорош в запоминании этих дурацких наборов букв и цифр). Программа использует вычислительные мощности компьютеров для математического моделирования структур молекул, которые могут быть возможным лекарством, и это был нехарактерно альтруистический для Бро поступок. Он даже перепрошил несколько игровых приставок, чтобы можно было использовать и их. Нетронутым остался только старый Xbox, который, кажется, был чуть младше Дейва.  
Эпизод заканчивается, и появляется экран выбора серий. Апокалипсис не пощадил и онлайн-кинотеатры, так что пришлось переключиться на старые-добрые DVD.  
— Господи, как же я скучаю по телевидению, — вдруг подает голос Бро. Ты удивленно поворачиваешься к нему.  
— Телевидению?  
— Ну да, — он пожимает плечами и, наконец, поворачивается к тебе. — Все эти дебильные ток-шоу с ведущими-придурками и реклама всякой бесполезной херни. Телевидение было концентратом нашего чудесного ебанутого общества, чувак. Назойливое, раздражающее и кричащее. Я чертовски скучаю по телевидению.  
Ты чувствуешь себя уязвленным. Тебе нравилось телевидение.  
— Ну да, телевидение было довольно крутым, — отвечаешь ты, не желая затевать спор.  
— А то. Кто бы мог подумать, что во время блядского зомби-апокалипсиса больше всего мне будет недоставать телевидения, — Бро хмыкает.  
Ты сжимаешь врук банку с супом и вдруг понимаешь, что злишься. Дейв и Роуз застряли в другом городе, пытаются спасти мир (ну, Роуз работает над лекарством), люди гибнут, разодранные и сожранные такими же людьми, ты потерял отца и сестру, а Дирк-мать-его-Страйдер скучает по **грёбанному телевидению.**  
Ты несколько раз вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь, однако остановить внезапный поток речи тебе не удается.  
— Ага, я тоже скучаю по телевидению. А еще я скучаю по своим друзьям. И по папе, и Джейд, которых сожрали ёбаные зомби. И еще по временам, когда я мог выходить на улицу, не гадая, умру ли я сегодня или нет. И по моему дому, и…  
Банка падает на пол, остатки супа разливаются по паркету, а ты закрываешь лицо руками. Тебя трясет, по щекам катятся слезы. Перед глазами снова стоит лицо Джейд с написанным на нем ужасом и обреченностью. Ты давишься воздухом, а потом завываешь:  
— И ЕСЛИ БЫ МОЖНО БЫ БЫЛО ОТДАТЬ СРАНОЕ ТЕЛЕВИДЕНИЕ ЧТОБЫ ВЕРНУТЬ ВСЕ ОБРАТНО, Я БЫ ТУТ ЖЕ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО, ЗНАЕШЬ, НЕВЕЛИКА ПОТЕРЯ!  
Ты всхлипываешь. Господи, как же это жалко. Какой же ты придурок.  
На твою спину вдруг ложится рука.  
— Пацан… — ты слышишь голос Бро сквозь стучащую в ушах кровь. — Пойдем, покажу кое-что.  
Ты чувствуешь, как он встает с дивана. Ты не хочешь никуда идти, господи, пусть он просто оставит тебя тут, а ты свернешься в комок концентрированной жалости к себе и сдохнешь наконец. Однако когда ты через некоторое время отнимаешь руки от лица, он все еще стоит рядом с диваном, сложив руки на груди. Ты кривишься и все-таки поднимаешься на ватных ногах.  
— Ну и что ты хочешь мне показать? — максимально незаинтересованным тоном спрашиваешь ты. Ауру непоколебимости нарушает громкое шмыгание носом, которое ты издаешь следом.  
— Ты ведь хочешь знать, почему я запретил тебе ходить на задний двор?  
Ты бы хотел сказать, что нет, тебе плевать на хренов задний двор, но, окей, тебе все еще было интересно. Вот чёрт.  
Бро это тоже понимает и просто поворачивается к выходу из комнаты. Ты тащишься за ним.  
Задняя дверь укреплена даже лучше, чем входная. Бро открывает несколько замков, сдвигает засов из цельного бруса железа и, наконец, коридор заливает дневной свет. Ты зажмуриваешь глаза, привыкшие к полумраку дома, и в этот момент слышишь лязг металла и низкий рев. Ты испуганно распахиваешь все еще подслеповатые глаза, ожидая увидеть Бро, сражающегося с прорвавшим оборону зомби, но видишь его, стоящего на месте. На вас, кажется, никто не нападает. Ты переводишь глаза со спины Дирка и видишь перед собой решетку, похожую на ту, что окружает весь участок. А за ней…  
За ней, прикованный к стене дома цепью, словно пёс, беснуется зомби. Ты сдавленно охаешь и шагаешь назад. ЧТО ЭТО ЕЩЁ ЗА СРАНЬ?  
Зомби реагирует на твоё движение и снова с рыком бросается на решетку. Цепь на его шее натягивается, и его отбрасывает назад. Он (при жизни это, очевидно, был темноволосый смуглый парень, и ты отстранено отмечаешь некоторое сходство с собой, что немедленно пугает тебя еще больше) хватается за ошейник, вокруг которого на шее и груди видны следы ногтей, затем снова ревет, пытаясь встать. Бро делает шаг навстречу ему.  
— Джейк. Джейк, прекрати. Пожалуйста, — его голос спокоен как и всегда, но теперь к этому спокойствию примешивается какая-то новая интонация, но ты не можешь разобрать эмоцию, которая за ней стоит.  
Зомби, к которому Бро обратился по имени, вдруг затихает. Ну, теперь он вроде как тихо ворчит и немигающим взглядом пялится на Бро, но это лучше, чем было до этого. Ты чувствуешь, что тебя трясет как эпилептика. Как эпилептика, оседлавшего старую стиралку, в которую закинули кирпич.  
Ты, затаив дыхание, наблюдаешь, как Бро подходит к клетке (ты успел заметить, что забором отгорожен не весь двор, а только его часть). Джейк не пытается напасть. В твоей голове вертится очень много вопросов сразу, основной из которых, конечно же: «какого хуя?» — но ты не решаешься их задать. Ты и звука выдавить не можешь.  
Джейк хватается пальцами за сетку и трясет ее. Звук заставляет тебя вздрогнуть и сжаться.  
— Все хорошо, Джейк. Это Джон. Все хорошо, успокойся, — Бро начинает бормотать что-то в этом духе, и ты судорожно выдыхаешь и так же истерично вдыхаешь. Гогподи, да ты уже, наверное, посинел.  
Ты видишь, как Бро отходит от клетки и возвращается к тебе. Ты снова вдыхаешь, и, пытаясь хоть как-то прояснить эту дикую ситуацию, выдаешь:  
— Ты его дрессируешь, что ли, как в «Дне мертвецов»?  
Браво, Джон. Из всех вопросов это был самый идиотский. Ты видишь, как уголок губ Бро дергается.  
— Нет, не дрессирую, — отвечает он, и тебе вроде бы становится не так неловко из-за этого вопроса, но он продолжает. — А ты хороший момент выбрал, чтоб вспомнить дерьмовый фильмец про зомби.  
Первая мысль, проскакивающая у тебя в голове, это возразить, что фильм не дерьмовый, и ты тут же заливаешься краской. Придурок, какой же ты придурок. Ты истерично хихикаешь. В следующий же момент ты понимаешь еще кое-что, и чувствуешь, как у тебя в животе все холодеет и сворачивается от ужаса. Ты смотришь на клетку, потом снова на Бро и спрашиваешь:  
— Ему же… надо есть. Ты собираешься… — ты не можешь выговорить остаток фразы, и медленно отодвигаешься в сторону. Все твое тело напрягается, готовое рвануть с места и бежать. Без оружия ты долго не протянешь, но хотя бы не так, только не так…  
И Бро смеется в голос. Краем глаза ты замечаешь движение в клетке — Джейк на это отреагировал. Ты стоишь столбом, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Бро наконец успокаивается и спрашивает:  
— Ты думаешь, я тебя сюда привел, чтоб ему скормить? А полторы недели в своем доме мариновал, чтобы мясцо было помягче? — ты только нервно сглатываешь.  
Он хлопает тебя рукой по плечу, и она так и остается там.  
— Господи, пацан… — он снова хмыкает. — Я, по-твоему, похож на чувака, который заманивает молоденьких парней к себе в дом и кормит ими зомби? Апокалиптический Джеффри Даммер*, а?  
По правде говоря, очень похож. Но ты решаешь не говорить об этом.  
— Ну и потом, это было бы совсем по-уродски по отношению к малому, — добавляет он. — А по поводу еды… — его лицо снова меняется на непрошибаемую маску. Ну да, ты хотел увидеть эмоции на лице Дирка Страйдера, но не ценой половины своих нервных клеток.  
Бро отпускает твое плечо и уходит вглубь дома.  
— Жди меня здесь.  
Ну класс, он даже дверь не закрыл. Ты издаешь тихий писк и сползаешь по стенке. Тебя словно через сушилку для белья пропустили.  
Ты снова дергаешься, услышав очередной громкий звук со стороны клетки. Ты поворачиваешь голову. Сетка выглядит хлипкой, с другой стороны, цепь вроде бы довольно прочная… И она просто вбита в стену…  
Ты начинаешь разглядывать Джейка, который, кажется, потерял к тебе интерес. Он ходит по клетке, словно ждет чего-то. Ты замечаешь, что возле стены, рядом с клином, к которому крепится цепь, стоит потертый диван, над которым натянуто что-то вроде брезентового навеса. Ну надо же, домик для зомби. У тебя вырывается еще один истерический смешок.  
Джейк действительно похож на тебя, и тебе все еще неспокойно от этого факта. Правда, он, видимо, был коренастее, да и вообще лучше сложен по сравнению с тобой. Ты также думаешь о том, что одежда на нем, хоть и знатно истрепана и покрыта темными пятнами (ты-не-хочешь-думать-о-том-что-это), не похожа на лохмотья, в которые одеты зомби, которых ты видел до этого. Ты даже можешь понять, что рубашка на Джейке была темно-зеленого цвета. Не похоже, чтобы Бро выловил его с улицы или что-то в этом роде… Хотя похер на то, откуда Бро его взял, нахрена ему вообще зомби на заднем дворе?  
Ты слышишь шаги. Бро приближается к тебе с мешком в руках, покрытых несколькими глубокими царапинами, которых до этого не было. По шевелению и истошному мяву ты понимаешь, что в мешке кошка. Откуда он ее взял? Их же всех сожрали еще в первую пару месяцев?  
— Тебе, наверное, лучше отвернуться, — бросает Бро, проходя мимо тебя. Ты продолжаешь пялиться на клетку, зомби в которой пришел в оживление, услышав мяуканье, и Бро добавляет, — Если ты тут наблюёшь — убирать будешь сам.  
Ты киваешь, хотя он этого уже не видит. Бро подходит к клетке.  
— Хей, Джейк! Время обедать! — он начинает трясти решетку, привлекая внимание. Зомби резко оборачивается и едва ли не прыгает в эту сторону. Дальше происходит что-то, за чем ты не успеваешь уследить. Ты видишь только, как Бро отскакивает, в следующую секунду замечаешь его около другой стенки клетки, слышишь звук, похожий на скрип дверцы, и через мгновение Бро снова оказывается около двери в дом. А в клетке — некрупная черная кошка. Едва заметив Джейка, ее шерсть поднимается дыбом. Кошка рявкает и шипит, и зомби оборачивается на звук. Ты зажмуриваешься, отворачиваешь голову и вжимаешься в стену. Кошка визжит, лязгает цепь, и ты закрываешь уши руками. О Господи. Зачем, зачем, зачем!  
Ты чувствуешь, как пальцы Бро несильно сжимаются на твоем предплечье. Ты убираешь одну ладонь, твои глаза все еще закрыты, и он говорит тебе:  
— Это всё, чувак. Можно идти.  
Ты медленно поднимаешься — ноги затекли, — теперь изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в сторону двора, откуда теперь доносится низкое утробное ворчание. Дирк захлопывает дверь, и коридор снова погружается во мрак, который сейчас пугает тебя гораздо меньше солнечного света. Ты по стенке ковыляешь до гостиной, где падаешь на диван. Там тебя накрывает второй волной истерики.  
Когда ты, наконец, успокаиваешься, ты обнаруживаешь, что Бро все еще сидит рядом. Ты икаешь и всхлипываешь, хотя слез уже нет.  
— За…зачем?.. Зачем он… — выдавливаешь ты.  
Бро вздыхает и потирает переносицу. Он молчит, и ты уже не надеешься услышать ответ, но он все-таки произносит:  
— Он еще не мертв. Его можно спасти.  
Ты продолжаешь смотреть на него. Какое ему дело до этого парня?  
Бро понимает, что этой информацией ты не удовлетворился, и продолжает:  
— Джейк, он… Мы жили вместе. Когда это все началось.  
— В смысле, как… — ты глупо моргаешь. Бро кривится.  
— Да, в смысле он был моим парнем, — с едва уловимым раздражением в голосе поясняет он. — И у нас в последнее время всё было… Не слишком хорошо. В день, когда это с ним произошло, мы сильно поспорили. И в итоге Джейк ушел.  
Бро замолкает и хмурится. Ты молчишь, переваривая информацию. Через какое-то время Бро снова продолжает, уже тише:  
— Я нашел его, когда его уже цапнули. Несильно, и он прижег рану. Но и этого хватило. Он просил убить его, мы оба знали, что он обречён. Но я этого не сделал.  
— Почему? — тихо спрашиваешь ты.  
Бро пожимает плечами и отворачивается.  
— Потому что он не мертв. Эта херня поражает мозг, но не убивает. Его можно вернуть, а так как я виноват в том, что с ним произошло…  
Похоже, он не собирается продолжать. Он неотрывно смотрит в сторону ведущего на задний двор коридора. Ты откидываешься на спинку дивана. Вот блин. Ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, почему он отдал свои компьютеры под поиск лекарства.  
Хотя одна штука все еще не дает тебе покоя.  
— А в подвале что? — устало спрашиваешь ты. Если там еще один его парень, превратившийся в кровожадное чудовище, пусть уж рассказывает сейчас. Тебя настолько поломало, что доламывать уже нечего.  
Однако ответ более невинный, чем ты ожидал.  
— Кошки, — ты поворачиваешься к нему, подняв брови, и он объясняет, — не хочу, чтобы мелкие ублюдки разбежались по всему дому. Да, в смысле, у меня там клонирующая станция. Рокси единственная, кто знает про это дерьмо, и она объяснила, как этим пользоваться. Зомби не жрут консервы.  
Тебя передергивает. Ну да, логично.  
Бро поднимается.  
— Я в мастерскую.  
Ты не утруждаешь себя ответом.  
Это… было странно. Это однозначно был самый херовый выбор времени для твоего знакомства с Дирковым почти-мертвым бывшим. С другой стороны…  
По какой-то дикой причине тебе было лучше. Возможно из-за того, что теперь ты знал, что Бро тоже прошел через некоторое дерьмо. А может…  
Ты смотришь на дверь, за которой он скрылся. Бро выглядел как человек, который постоянно держит всё под контролем. И допустить превращение твоего парня в зомби — это серьезный такой проёб. А с учетом того, что ты второй человек, которому Бро об этом вообще рассказал…  
Ты ложишься на диван. Кажется, сегодня ты случайно завоевал доверие Дирка Страйдера. Что, наверное, неплохо. Ну да, это неплохо, раз уж ты живешь с ним в одном доме и всё такое.  
Ты закрываешь глаза. Тебе нужно отдохнуть после всего этого дерьма. Ты начинаешь проваливаться в сон, понимая, что вряд ли это будет темнота без жутких сновидений.  
Но все же лучше, чем ничего. Лучше.


End file.
